IT TALKS!
by Alyce Reide
Summary: When Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, King of the Wilderwest, met eight dragons he'd never seen before, he was not expecting them to tell him that his worst enemy was back from the dead. But even Alvin the Treacherous couldn't survive the dragon guardians of Tomorrow...could he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is a Wings of Fire crossover with the How to Train Your Dragon****_ books_****. Not movie. Although Hiccup and Fishlegs may act a bit like the movie versions, I'm trying to keep them to the books.**

**This is set sometime after The Poison Jungle (which I haven't read yet, so sorry if there are any inconsistencies with canon! If I think they're big enough, I'll fix them after I read TPJ), and five years after the end of the HTTYD series. SPOILERS ALERT Do not read this fanfic if you don't want spoilers for both series!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned WoF, Qibli would have already thought of an animus-touched object for Peril. If I owned HTTYD, there'd be a sequel series.**

* * *

PERIL

The scavenger could talk. _The scavenger could talk._ THE SCAVENGER COULD TALK.

Peril's mind was officially blown.

So many crazy things had happened today, she supposed she shouldn't be surprised anymore. But those other things were NORMAL CRAZY. Not… whatever this was.

Moon paced along the beach, muttering to herself. "First that vision of the abnormally small dragon, then Peril losing her firescales-"

"HEY," Peril interrupted. "I didn't LOSE my firescales, thank you very much, they STOPPED WORKING. You can't lose something you're ATTACHED to." Maybe those other things weren't quite so _normal crazy_ after all, but the talking scavenger was DEFINITELY the craziest thing.

Moon ignored her. "And _Fatespeaker_, of all dragons, getting the same vision as me, and then Glory's sloth finding that swirling hole in the trees, and now a _talking scavenger_?"

"I- you know I can understand you, right?" the scavenger asked. He- at least Peril _thought_ it was a he; it was hard to tell when the only differences were size and fur color- was _probably_ skinny for a scavenger (again, Peril didn't know what was normal for these things), and had a thatch of fur nearly the color of Scarlet's scales, topped with something that looked sort of like a crown. Only if it _was_ a he that didn't make sense; he's couldn't be queens.

Turtle sighed. "Yes, we know. You've only told us six times."

"You kept _t-t-track_?" the tiny dragon chirped. "T-T-Toothless never keeps track of what M-M-Master says. Toothless is T-T-TOO IMPORTANT. Toothless is a S-S-SEADRAGONUS GIG-G-G-GANTICUS MAXIMUS. With _l-l-lasers_ and _rockets_ and _s-s-super magic fire_, r-r-right Stormfly?"

"Suuure," drawled the pretty dragon. "Soo handsome, too." Her scales shifted from sunset-gold to deep indigo.

Kinkajou yelped. "You're a RainWing! A really weird looking one, but still! I didn't know there were RainWings on this side of that swirly thingy!"

"Fish dragon," the tiny scavenger with head fur the color of Qibli's scales said. "Island fur?"

The red-furred scavenger chirped something that sounded vaguely like "yeeble chee maazeee!"

Peril frowned. Silly things, chirping away like that. It was annoying, and she _almost_ wished she'd eaten the things _before_ they decided to speak Dragon, but now Winter would be furious if she did, and _Clay_ probably would be too, _and _Turtle…

Scavengers were hard enough to deal with when you had a friend with a pet scavenger that _didn't_ speak Dragon. But then the universe had to go and let scavengers TALK, which was RIDICULOUS and UNNECESSARY, thank you SO MUCH UNIVERSE.

Peril wasn't sure she'd thought that sarcastically enough, but she was pretty sure it would be weird to say it out loud to check.

"Sorry," the talking scavenger said. "Camicazi and Fishlegs are trying to learn Dragonese, but they haven't quite got the hang of it yet. My name's Hiccup. This is Camicazi, and this is Fishlegs. This is my dragon Toothless, this is Camicazi's Stormfly, and this is Fishlegs's Horrorcow."

So the yellow one was Camicazi, and the glasses one was Fishlegs. But why would any dragon be called Tooth_less_?

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude," Turtle said, "but are you a boy scavenger or a girl scavenger? And your friends?"

The tiny dragons fell over themselves laughing. Well, Toothless and Stormfly did. Horrorcow climbed on Fishlegs's head and stuck there, looking terrified.

"I'm a boy," Hiccup said. "So is Fishlegs. Camicazi is a girl. What about you? What are your names? And what _kind_ of dragons are you?"

Winter and Qibli sniffed haughtily at the same time. Peril stifled a laugh. It was pretty funny, how often Qibli-mimicking-Winter did something at the same time as Winter did it.

Winter glared at Qibli, then everyone else for good measure. Except Moon, and Sundew (who glared at him anyway).

"My name is Clay," Clay said, stepping in before anyone could say anything they'd regret, or possibly eat a scavenger.

Peril melted inside. She did every time Clay did this. She'd thought it might have stopped once she and Clay officially started dating, but it hadn't. If anything, it had gotten worse.

Or better. It depended on your point of view.

"This is Peril," Clay continued, tail flicking briefly toward Peril's. "Qibli, Moon, Winter, Sundew, Turtle, and Kinkajou."

"...those are _interesting_ names," the scavenger said carefully.

Sundew opened her mouth, probably to say something snappish, but Clay saw it coming (wasn't he just _so_ amazing?) and changed the subject. Which may have had something to do with the noise his stomach decided to make just then.

Clay ducked his head, conveniently getting between Sundew and the scavengers. "Do you have any cows?"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I'm trying to keep everyone pretty much in character, so let me know if you think anyone's out of character! If I don't have a good reason, I'll fix it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two. Enjoy! Let me know if I wrote anyone OOC, please and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned these stories, but I'd have to be two different people for that, soo...**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: HICCUP

"_Cows?_" Hiccup asked the enormous, squarish, brown dragon- _Clay_? "_Um, no, I don't think we do. How about a shark or whale? Do you eat fish?_"

What the heck were _cows_?

"_I'll eat ANYTHING_," Clay said fervently.

"_YES_," the green dragon said. Hiccup thought it was male, and named Turtle, but he wasn't sure on the first point because he didn't know this species, and the second because who would name a dragon _Turtle_? Most people gave their dragons majestic-sounding names like _Fireworm _and _Killer_.

_"If it's cooked_." The orange dragon, Peril, made a face at the green one.

The other dragons- pale yellow, black, white, greenish-yellow, and multicolored- shrugged.

"_F-f-fish is G-G-GOOD_," Toothless declared.

The yellow and the greenish-yellow dragon made faces.

"_No camels_?" the yellower one asked.

"What's a _camel_?" Fishlegs asked in Norse. He and Camicazi could _understand_ Dragonese, they just couldn't speak it very well yet.

They were trying! And doing much better than most of the other Vikings who were trying to learn. Most of them couldn't get past _hi_, but Camicazi and Fishlegs could both manage simple sentences like "_Horrorcow, please get off my head_," "_Horrorcow, please pretend to be a Brainpicker now_," "_Stormfly, stop teasing Toothless_," "_Do not eat the cat_," and the ever useful _"DO IT OUTSIDE AND NOT ON MY HEAD_."

(Hiccup had found out exactly how useful that last bit was back when he was still training Toothless nine years ago.)

"_Uh...no camels_," Hiccup told the dragon. "_Why don't I take you to Tomorrow? The dragon guardians used to live there; I bet they'll have stuff for dragons as big as yo_u."

"_We're not _that _big_," the pink dragon said, yellow rippling through her scales. "_Especially not _me_, I'm _small_. If you think I'm big, you should see Darkstalker!_"

"_What's a dark stalker?_" Hiccup asked.

The ice-blue dragon gave him a glare as cold as his coloring, and did not answer.

"_Never mind that_," the yellow dragon- Qibli?- said. "_Tomorrow is 'the day after today' in our language. Does it mean something different in yours?_"

"Usually," Fishlegs said in Norse. He switched to Dragonese. "_In the cat, named Potato_."

"...Fishlegs?" Camicazi grinned, ready to embarrass him.

Fishlegs groaned. "I heard myself."

Camicazi cleared her throat. "_Tomorrow the arrow dragon_...Hiccup?"

Hiccup chewed his lip to keep from smiling. When was the last time Camicazi had asked him for help? He honestly couldn't remember, but it was definitely before he became King of the Wilderwest.

Since she was seventeen now, and Hiccup and Fishlegs were nineteen, one might have thought she would no longer be the stubborn swordfighter she'd been at twelve. One might have thought she could at _least_ ask the only person who spoke Dragonese to teach her.

One would have been wrong.

Very, very wrong.

Camicazi was still very much the same person she had been when she was twelve, only taller. She still teased her opponents while effortlessly beating them. She was still the best at Thievery, as the competitions- and the Thing- proved. She still forgot to brush her long blonde hair. Fishlegs claimed she had a secret crush on Hiccup, but everyone would know if she did. Camicazi was many things, but _subtle_ was not one of them.

"_Hiccup_," Camicazi said, clearly annoyed. "Tell the dragons what Tomorrow is."

"_Y-y-yes_," Toothless agreed sarcastically. "_T-t-tell the big d-dragons, then we c-c-can all go eat f-fish._"

"_Why do you stutter like that?_" Qibli asked. "_Are you afraid of us?_"

Toothless swelled up in fury. "_T-T-TOOTHLESS IS N-N-NEVER AFRAID!_" the tiny dragon bellowed, flapping his wings at the dragon whose head was as big as Toothless's whole body. "_ESP-PECIALLY OF G-G-GREAT MEAN D-D-DRAGON-BEASTS LIKE YOU! T-TOOTHLESS IS A S-S-SEADRAGON! AND A K-K-KING'S HUNTING DRAGON!_"

The other dragon seemed to arch a nonexistent eyebrow. "_Mmm-hmm_." He turned to Hiccup, dismissing Toothless (who beat him about the head with his wings in a fruitless attempt to be noticed). "_So, what exactly is this 'cat potato arrow dragon' Tomorrow?_"

Camicazi scowled, fingering one of her three daggers and kicking the ground.

Hiccup sighed. "_Toothless! Toothless, come here_."

Toothless ignored him.

"_Tomorrow is an island. It used to be guarded by the Dragon and Druid Guardians. They were waiting for the next King of the Wilderwest to come along_."

"_King?_" the pink-and-yellow dragon, Kinkajou, chirped. "_Why would they be waiting for a king?_"

Hiccup looked at her. "_Uh, to bring the islands back together into the Wilderwest? To rule?_"

"_QUEENS rule, not KINGS_," the light greenish dragon grumped. This was the first time she (?) had spoken, and Hiccup was surprised by how sweet her voice was, despite her tone. "_Kings are useless_."

"_Hey!_" Kinkajou cried. "_The RainWings have a king, a great one!_"

"_A _NightWing," the greenish dragon pointed out.

"_Who is the BESTEST king! Deathbringer loves Glory, and he protects her whenever she needs protecting and he's the general-_"

"Ask them what rain wings and night wings are," Camicazi ordered.

"_Uh, hey?_" Hiccup asked the arguing dragons.

They ignored him.

Hiccup considered the dragons' sizes and their sharp teeth. He decided that NOT trying to break up any fight that might happen was the safest course of action.

Fishlegs looked at the dragons, swallowed, and said, "How about you _don't_ ask them?"

Camicazi scoffed.

"Camicazi?" Fishlegs said as the girl began striding up to the dragons. "Camicazi, I don't think that's very smart…"

"Stormfly!" Camicazi barked once she was next to the greenish dragon.

The dragon- _Sundew?_\- turned to look at her. "_Cricket would be fascinated by you_," she remarked. "_A reading monkey that can talk. Even if it can't talk well_."

Hiccup wasn't sure if being called a _monkey_ was good or bad. There weren't any _monkeys_ on Berk.

"Ask her what rain wings and night wings are," Camicazi ordered her dragon.

"_My Master wants to know what rain wings and night wings are_," Stormfly drawled.

"_A RainWing is ME_," Kinkajou declared, sitting down. "_We can change our scale colors, and we eat fruit- do you have any fruit, I'm _starving- _and also we can do THIS_." She opened her mouth, and for one tense moment Hiccup worried she'd eat Camicazi.

The dragon did the opposite of eating something: She spit blackish stuff onto a leaf.

The leaf shriveled up and died.

"I could still take you in a fair fight," Camicazi said confidently.

"Stormfly, don't translate that!" Fishlegs yelled, guaranteeing that Stormfly would translate it.

"_Fish_legs," Horrorcow mooed disapprovingly.

"_NightWings are black, and they can breathe fire and see the future and read minds," Kinkajou continued, happily oblivious to Camicazi's remark. "Like Moon." She flicked her tail at the black dragon. "She's a NightWing. Her whole name is Moonwatcher, but everyone calls her Moon. Clay's a MudWing, so he's always hungry and he can hold his breath. Peril is a SkyWing, she can fly really well. Qibli is a…_"

As Kinkajou continued chattering about the different dragons and what they could do, Hiccup started thinking about how he would bring nine enormous dragons to Tomorrow. How would he _feed_ them all?

* * *

**A/N: Seriously. Looking for constructive criticism here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, this is a short one. Two reasons. Mostly it felt right to end where it did, but I also don't have a lot of incentive with this one. People don't seem to like it as much as my other fic, so I'm not focusing as much energy on this one. I really wish it weren't so, but the truth is, the more people like a story (even views help! No re-views necessary!), the more I work on it. So, if this chapter doesn't do it, I might not upload another. Sorry.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: WINTER

The scavengers were so _little_, Winter thought, staring at the talking scavenger.

He had told them to wait a few minutes while he began a conversation with the grass.

Bandit had never done anything like that.

Then again, Bandit hadn't done much of anything.

But who talked to _grass_?

The scavenger suddenly straightened up. "Yeeble," he called to the other scavengers. "Yeeble cheeble meep pip yeeble squeak."

"Yeeble chi," the yellow scavenger said.

"Excuse me?" Winter said, miffed. He noted the strange look on Qibli's face. He looked almost constipated, so he was probably either making fun of Winter or trying not to laugh.

Winter ignored him. "Little scavenger. We know you can talk, so just talk."

"My name is _Hiccup_," the scavenger said. "And I _was_ talking. Just in Norse." He paused. "I thought dragons could understand Norse?"

"Yeeble," the yellow-furred scavenger said, smacking _Hiccup_.

"Camicazi says Hiccup's an idiot," the not-RainWing translated cheerfully.

"Yeeble!" the yellow scavenger yelled.

"Yeeble keeble," Not-RainWing said.

Winter reared back in shock.

"No WAY," Peril said quietly. "The dragon speaks SCAVENGER."

"Human," Hiccup said. "Not scavenger. And I think that's a Mood Dragon thing. Besides, a lot of humans are learning Dragonese, even Father."

"Mother," Yellow Scavenger agreed.

Winter heard a sound, like a soft groan, and whipped around. "Moon?" He'd been with Sundew for two months now, but he was pretty sure he'd always love Moon. Maybe not in the way he once had, but he was beginning to realize that you could never actually stop loving someone.

Moon winced, touching her head. "S-shaped dragon scavengers," she murmured. "Long claws. No-nose, no hand, no foot, no fur. Master amber dragons sick, dying…"

"Does that mean anything to you?" Qibli asked Hiccup, who had gone IceWing white.

"Oh, Thor's toenails," Hiccup moaned.

"What?" asked Turtle.

The three scavengers and three tiny dragons exchanged a look, then said as one, "Alvin."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is! Hopefully that ending will make you prick up your ears and ask for more-if you remember Alvin (no hair, no hand, no leg, no nose, no soul...). If I don't get any requests for more, there will probably be no more. If there's no more, I hope you like my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I honestly thought I wasn't going to be doing any more of this. I have no reviews for this story, and one follow and one favorite (as of YESTERDAY, thanks Katoptris12!). But...people keep reading it. And I was really looking forward to Camicazi's chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: CAMICAZI

If Camicazi had understood right, the black dragon, Moon, had just said something about Alvin. As in, Alvin the Treacherous (or Alvin the Poor-But-Honest-Farmer, the Thin Prefect, Terrific Al, and a good number of equally false names). As in, the guy who had died:

1\. By being thrown into a coffin, which was then thrown into the sea.

2\. By being eaten by a Monstrous Strangulator.

3\. By being almost eaten by Sharkworms. (Camicazi always wished it had been a little more than _almost_. _Barely_ would have worked.)

4\. By being eaten by a Fire-Dragon. Alvin had very bad luck with dragons.

5\. By falling into a blazing inferno. (Camicazi quite liked the word "inferno". She'd decided that Inferno would be the perfect name for her next hunting dragon- preferably an Exterminator, or at least a Skullion or something equally deadly. Camicazi had a type.)

6\. By being dragged into the sky by the Dragon Guardians of Tomorrow. Given his history, Camicazi thought it quite likely they'd eaten him, but nothing had ever been found except his hook (which Toothless had as a souvenir).

At least, Camicazi _used_ to think the Dragon Guardians had eaten him. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Fishlegs pulled a cloth from his jerkin pocket and began nervously polishing his glasses. "Do you think Excellinor came back too? Moon said 'long claws', and Alvin doesn't have fingernails, really, but-"

"Don't worry," Camicazi said cockily. Fishlegs needed an extra dose of Camicazi Confidence to stop his worrying. She pulled a sword and her longest dagger from her belt and began running through moves. "If either of them come back from the dead, I'll send them right back again. See, that's me carving a _C_ on Alvin's shirt. C for Camicazi, and for Cowardly, Craven, Cursed Cast-out. And there's a _T_, for Thor's Toenails, That's a Titchy Treacherous There! And the Witch gets a _B_, for Bitter Bony Bugger who thinks she's Better than a Bog-Burglar. And- Stormfly, are you translating?"

"But of course," Stormfly purred in Norse. "Our guests can't understand Norse. Don't they deserve to know what you're saying too?"

"_O-of_ c-c-course _they do, S-S-Stormfly_," Toothless stuttered at her. "_Y-you're so _beautiful _and _good… _but T-Toothless is _better _of course…_"

Stormfly purred, turning pink.

"Flirt," Camicazi accused.

"_RAINWING!_" Kinkajou burst out again.

"Mood Dragon," Camicazi corrected. "Stormfly, translate."

"What am I, your slave?" But Stormfly translated anyway.

"Partner," Camicazi corrected. Even back when dragons _had_ been slaves, Stormfly had always been… independent. She could _never_ have been a slave dragon like Alvin had wanted.

Camicazi petted her friend's head. Alvin could not come back. He'd destroy everything she and Hiccup and Fishlegs had worked towards! Their partnership with the dragons. Their-

Three large dragons landed: a sleek, fast-looking brown one, a three-headed one, and a dangerous-looking silver one.

"Fang!" Camicazi shrieked, running at the dangerous one.

"_Camicazi_," Fang purred in Dragonese, laying her head over the girl's shoulder. "_I missssed you._" She looked at Hiccup and inclined her head respectfully. "_King_."

Hiccup smiled. "_It's Hiccup, Fang_."

Camicazi rolled her eyes. "_Sure_," she said carefully. "_Hi, Windwalker. Hi, Shadow_."

Stormfly purred at the Deadly Shadow and winked flirtatiously. Toothless growled. "_He's-sa n-not better than T-T-TOOTHLESS. Stupid s-show-off._"

The Deadly Shadow looked amused.

Hiccup stepped in. "_Visiting dragons, this is the Windwalker, the Deadly Shadow, and the Fanged Phantom._"

Camicazi grinned. She was _particularly_ proud of Fang's regal name.

"_My dragons, this is Clay, Peril, Qibli, Moon, Winter, Sundew, Turtle, and Kinkajou._"

"_What sort of names are_ those_?_" a tiny voice piped from the grass.

"_Ours!_" Sundew growled.

Kinkajou startled and peered closely at the grass. "_What was_ that_?_"

"_I am ZIGGERASTICA!_" the annoying little nanodragon shouted.

"_Yes, we know,_" Hiccup said hastily. "_Ziggerastica, did you tell my parents, Bertha, and Thuggory what I asked you to?_"

Ziggerastica sniffed haughtily. "_The Emperor of the Wilderwest answers to no one! But yes, I ordered my dragons to order their dragons to tell them._"

Hiccup shrugged. "_That...works._" He turned to the visiting dragons. _"Would you like to come back to Berk with us? There'll be plenty of food there?"_

* * *

**A/N: If you'd like to see more of this story, please let me know what you think! I'm running out of inspiration here. Thanks for reading!**

**P. S. My favorite part of this chapter is Camicazi's list of how Alvin died (second favorite is her Camicazi Confidence paragraph). What's yours?**


End file.
